Brotherhood of Roanapur
by whiskeyfoxtrottangocharlie141
Summary: Three brothers who are professional thieves ends up in the worst city of Asia where all types of criminals live in. They will face dangerous killers, risky heists and try not to piss off the most dangerous mafia organizations of Roanapur. Crossover of Black Lagoon (Year timeline is 2008-2010), Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist Co-Author: BloodyDemon666
1. Prologue

Here are three men standing at the beach watching the sunset...watching how beautiful the view is and remembering the things they've been through. The three are brothers. One of the brothers is me. My name is **Alphonse**. I'm the one with the short blonde hair and neat with a parting on the left side and wearing a black dress vest with a white button down shirt underneath, red tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. I'm the youngest and the nicest. I'm the kind of person who don't like much violence nor killing but sometimes I do lose my cool and engage into violence and killing. On my right is my older twin brother, **Edward**. Ed is most likely a trouble maker. Always the one looking for a fight. Two reasons why he get into fight are he loves fighting and always there to protect me. The both of us were cops and were doing undercover in Vice Squad until we lost our job when we tried to bring down corrupted cops but it seemed that they were smarter than us until Ed took care of them...permanently. He regret nothing for what he did to them...but it does bother him sometimes. The other brother is **Naruto**. He's not blood but always the big brother who took care of us. Naruto was special ops when he was in the military. He was once married and have a infant daughter, until his wife was murdered in 2006 which changed him into a overprotective brother and a monster and it's best to not go to war against him. The three of us are thieves. We are good at stealing anything and can get away it...but we sometimes get ourselves into bad situations and we always got out of them without causing any more problems. This is a story of how me and my brothers lived our lives in the most shittiest city in the world...and that city is called **Roanapur**.

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. I hope you enjoyed this prologue and hope that you would stay interested in hearing more of the story. Also this story does not connect to my other Black Lagoon story and the timeline is very different. Sorry for any errors and possibly more in the future. I would also want to thank BloodyDemon666 for being my Co-Author in this story. Next Chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	2. The Brotherhood

**November 1, 2008, Los Angeles, California, 1:30 PM**

Beverly Hills was booming with activity. The sun boiled like a soaking water as people wiped themselves and bikini-clad women walked by, ignoring the ogling men. The busy part of Beverly Hills was crowded and lively. Nothing like a soaking afternoon of mindless shopping and dating.

An armored security truck drove past the local jewellery shops and an angry chauffeur rambling at his phone. The truck took a right and went for the highway. A few miles later, they entered a quiet area near the recycling building. As they drove, they noticed a garbage truck in their way. They couldn't make out the driver or anyone.

" _Haha, funny practical prank," the driver sarcastically said. "We're in a bloody hurry."_

The driver pressed the horn for a few seconds. He sighed and turned to his left. He narrowed his eyes to notice a tow truck coming down an alley at full speed. Before anybody could react, the truck rams the armored truck, pushing it off and causing the truck to flip onto its side.

Shortly, a person in a blue boiler suit with an assault rifle appeared from behind the truck, wearing a balaclava with sunglasses. There was a vest underneath his uniform. Another person from the tow truck came out, wearing the same uniform with a grey bandana, a Lakers cap and sunglasses, bulletproof vest and an AKMS rifle.

A green Toyota Camry appeared and a man came out, with a skull mask but in a different attire. He had a black blouson, jeans and black Nike sneakers.

As the man in black set up spikes across the road, the guards inside lie stunned and dazed while pinned inside. One guard grabbed a radio mike on the floor.

" _CODE 11, CODE 11! WE'RE BEING HELD UP! NEED BACKUP NOW!"_

There was static but the robbers were able to listen to that call from another mike.

" _Alright," the voice on their mike said. "We got the call from the guards and they're responding to the situation. You got three mikes."_

" _Copy. Three minutes." The bandana robber said._

The bandana robber got to the back, took out some kind of hand made rectangular explosive charge and placed it on the door. He got up and backed away.

" _Charges planted! Setting them off!" the bandana robber called. He took out a detonator and clicked._

The charge erupted, puncturing the doors apart and deafening the environment. Smoke poured out of the truck, reducing visibility. Two of the robbers went inside and searched for the guards. One by one, the guards were thrown out and forced to the side. The boiler suited robber went back to the truck and left the remaining robbers to keep watch.

The robbers each went to their duty. The bandana robber watched the roads, aiming across the street. The one with a green boiler suit and watched the guards but something was bothering him.

" _Oi, esé. Stop looking at me." The green boiler suit robber ordered. He had an Hispanic accent, possibly some Mexican mobster. The guard made no move, continuing to hold his gaze at him. The robber pressed the gun to his head, holding it like a gangster from the street. "You deaf or somethin'? I said look away!"_

" _Hey asshole!" The bandana robber bellowed. The Mexican turned to him. "See the blood coming out of their ears? They can't fucking hear so cool it!"_

He looked back. All of their ears were bleeding, dripping down to their shoulders. As the commotion went on, the blue boiler suit robber went inside. The Mexican was still bothered as the black guard was still staring at him.

" _I don't like this cabron looking at me!" He said. "It's like he knows me! Imma pop that puta right now!"_

" _Hey! I said cool it!" The bandana robber shouted. "They can't fucking hear you. Besides, there's no way they'll know who we are because we're wearing masks!"_

 _The Mexican was clearly losing it. "THIS PUTA WON'T STOP LOOKING AT ME, MAN! IMMA WASTE THAT BITCH RIGHT NOW!"_

" _Hey, leave him alone! I swear if you screw this up-"_

" _ **DI BUENAS NOCHES, MIERDA COMIENDO PERRA!**_ "

The bandana robber looked around and quickly pulled out a pistol out of his holster tucked in the backside while holding the rifle and shot the unstable Mexican in the head before shooting his body numerous times as he fell. As soon as he finished, one of them tried to reach for his holster. The bandana robber fired near where his foot was, scaring the guard. He shook his head and motioned his pistol aside. The guard slowly moved his hand away from the holster.

The boiler suit robber finally came out, carrying a plastic bag of bearer bonds. He stopped to notice a dead robber on the ground.

" _What the hell happened?!" The boiler suited robber asked._

" _He went full batshit! He was trying to murder a guard. I had to put him down." The bandana robber told him and placed his pistol back into the holster. "You got the bonds?"_

" _Yeah I got them."_

" _Then let's get the hell out of here."_

" _What about Carlos?"_

 _He looked back and scoffed. "Fuck him. Cops can have his corpse."_

" _Alright guys you got two patrol cars coming from behind. Do not engage. Let them hit the spikes." The voice said, coming from the earpiece._

The two ran to the Camry where the man in black waited. They went in and the Camry burned the pavement, speeding off and out of sight. As soon as they left, the police arrived and fell for the trap. Wheels popped and scratched the road before coming to a stop. Officers came out and ran to the guards. As they checked, a pair went up to the dead Mexican and bent down. The security guards are so going to have to go through intense surgery and a possible chance of losing their jobs.

* * *

" _ **Naruto…"**_

 **The man, Naruto awoken, opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some steamy room which makes it look like a dream sequence. Naruto turned to his left and saw a Japanese woman with long hair standing by the door. She was in an white laced teddy, showing her thin, smooth legs. Her smile would always make his muscle tighten and his world shine.**

" _ **Morning, Love." Naruto said.**_

 **She stayed at that position, watching him. His life would never go on without someone he trusts and wants by his side. She was his** **last hope. However, it was all going to shatter, no matter how hard you try. His smile started to fade as he noticed a masked man in a US Marine uniform, walking up behind her with his pistol against her head. All fell apart as Naruto stood up and reached for her.**

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

 **November 2, 2008, LA, California, 7:30 AM**

He yelped, bolting upwards. He looked around, finding himself in a messy bedroom. Naruto placed his hand to his heart, feeling a normal pace and sighed of relief. His build was of an athletic or an UFC kickboxer. There were scars and tattoos all over his body. There was a bold tattoo, " **Brotherhood** " stamped on his right upper arm.

Naruto sat up and took his right hand out of the pillow. He had a SIG Sauer on him. He glanced at his alarm clock at his bedside which was blaring and the screen flashed 7:31 AM. There was also a wedding ring on the nightstand that he wore along with a note, presumably from his wife. Naruto got up and stumbled to the bathroom.

After taking a hot shower, Naruto dried himself up and conditioned himself with cologne and deodorant. He slipped on a burgundy t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and went out of the bedroom and into the kitchen after grabbing the wedding ring and note from the nightstand.

He entered the kitchen to see two men who both have golden-blond hair. The man at the left was bare and muscular, and had his hair braided. His back had tattoos exposed with a symbol depicted as a cross with a snake or serpent draped standing out, as well as detached wings and a crown above it. He also has that bold ' _ **Brotherhood'**_ tattoo on his right arm. He finished up whatever he was doing and placed a kettle of hot, brewed coffee.

The other was completely different, like he's some sort of lawyer. He had a black vest over a white shirt, red tie and black dress pants. He too had a 'Brotherhood' tattoo on his arm, hidden underneath the rolled sleeve.

" _Morning big brother." Alphonse, the man in the vest greeted._

" _Morning little brother." Naruto replied._

Naruto took a coffee mug from cupboard and blew inside of it before shaking off remaining dust. He poured himself coffee from the kettle and he opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream. He placed the mug on the counter and poured the alcohol into the coffee, not before taking a spoon from a drawer of silverware, mixing the alcohol together. He took a sip of the sugary, bitter whiskey with a mix of coffee and sighed. The steam simmered through the air.

" _Wow, you look like shit dude." Ed, the muscular brother said._

" _Eh, fuck off," Naruto chuckled. "And put a shirt on, Ed. You'll scare people."_

" _You're just jealous."_

" _Whatever you say."_

" _Hey Naruto. Our client wants to do the hand off at 12 PM today." Al reminded, while getting something from the fridge._

" _Yeah I'll talk to him."_

 _Al closed the door, holding a soda can. "Don't you want us to come with you?"_

" _Nah, Al. I'll be alright."_

" _You sure?" Ed asked. "He might have one of his guys try to pop a round in your head when you give him those bonds."_

" _I'm sure he's not that dumb to do that," he bluffed. "If he does, then I'll handle it."_

" _But dude, you know he's probably pissed."_

" _Well he needs to get use to it. It was Carlos that almost turned us into 'Cop-Killers'."_

" _At least let me come with you because I'm the one who shot that son of a bitch." Ed protested._

" _And that'll give them the reason to kill you. I'm not taking that chance so I'll do the hand off. You guys just stay out of sight once I do the deal."_

Naruto walked out of the kitchen with his mug, heading to the lounge room.

" _Why do I have the feeling you're grounding me?" Edward questioned, following him._

" _I'm keeping you safe. Not grounding you." Naruto replied back._

" _Doesn't feel like it." Edward muttered._

Ed went into his room and came out, dressed in a red leather jacket and a black shirt.

" _Leaving already?" Al asked._

" _Yeah," Edward answered. "I need to pay off a debt. If you need me, I'll be at the bar."_

He took the envelope on the circular table near the kitchen and left the apartment, leaving his brother alone. Alphonse sighed and continued drinking his soda.

* * *

Naruto arrived at a parking lot, driving in a black classic Chevrolet Corvette. He drove up to the rooftop and stopped, where a person waited with cars behind him. There was an obese man with grey receding hair and a pair of silver framed glasses. Beside him were two men watching Naruto with hands behind their back.

Naruto still had his pistol tucked inside his pants incase things goes south. In that case, hopefully there won't be problems. Naruto swiped an envelope off the seat and got out. He walked up to the man, calm and confident.

" _Mr. Uzumaki." The man uttered._

" _Mr. Olmos." Naruto replied._

Naruto studied Olmos. He's been working with that man for a while now. Olmos was a boss running a Mexican Cartel around LA and by the look of him, Naruto knew he was unimpressed. He kept a steady breathing rate and remained silent. Was remaining silent ever a good idea? Naruto looked around and gazed at Olmos. He continued to glare at him.

" _What happened to Carlos." He demanded, in a blunt voice._

" _He was a problem," Naruto said. "He put himself in a position to almost screwing up the heist and having all the cops looking for blood. I told you that me and my brothers would handle it."_

Naruto then held the envelope and showed it to the Mexican.

" _Just be glad that I got your bartons. So can we get this over with?"_

After a short time of silence, Olmos had one of his men grab a brown bag from a car and Naruto handed the envelope to Olmos. The men tossed the bag at Naruto. He unzipped the bag open to find stacks of notes inside. Naruto glanced at the cartel before zipping the bag and walking off. As he made his way to his car, he heard a call.

" _Mr. Uzumaki." Olmos called. Naruto turned. He pointed at him. "I'll be seeing you."_

" _Sure."_

Naruto got into his Corvette and drove off. Once he was gone, Olmos turned to his men.

" _Dale un golpe a ese hijo de puta ... y a sus hermanos._ _ **(Put a hit on that motherfucker...and his brothers.)**_ "

* * *

The bar wasn't the most expensive place to be unlike nightclubs but Ed didn't mind. The bar in fact was old, wooden and reeked of paint but there were more bikers than rich, snobbish people. He took a swig of the cold beer with a man next to him while the bartender wiped the counter. The man was dressed as the same as every typical bar brawler would, except he's not looking for trouble. Blue rolled up shirt, over washed jeans and Chelsea boots.

Ed handed him a stuffed envelope. The man opened it, revealing a large stack of cash. The man looked at it briefly and grinned.

" _Everything's good here. Your debt's been paid." he said._

 _Ed grinned back. "Thanks, Chuck."_

" _Take care, man."_

Chuck got off and patted Ed's back before he walked out of the bar. Ed chuckled shortly and went back to enjoy his beer. Few minutes later, he heard a voice.

" _Edward Elric? Former Detective of Vice Squad?"_

Ed turned around to see two men in overcoats and shirts. One of them was Asian with a moustache and the other was grey-haired. By the looks of them, they seemed to be a division of the police.

" _I'm guessing you two must be the 'Rat Squad' right? Just to let you know, I'm not a cop anymore so you're just wasting your time."_

" _We're the Homicide of LAPD," The Asian detective said. "We just want to ask you some questions."_

Ed observed their faces. They must've assumed Ed might've done something since he was a cop. Maybe it was something recent. Maybe something from the past. Hopefully not the truck heist. Ed sighed and turned away. He was just going to play along, pretend to be dumb.

" _What do you want?" Ed asked, drinking his beer._

 _The Asian detective pulled out a photo from his coat. "We came here to ask you if you know anything about this."_

Ed turned and looked at the photos. It was a photo of two bodies wrapped in plastic paper. From their looks, they were rotten to the core. Ed knew them and they know him. What lie can he come up? Something that can cut him some slack.

" _What do they have to do with me?" Ed asked._

" _Come on, Elric. We know that you and your brother lost your job due to these two men," the grey-haired detective said. "So why don't you come clean with the both of us."_

Edward remained silent but sighed.

" _Yeah, I hated those two," he said. "But I haven't seen them since we got fired."_

" _Maybe your brothers knows," the grey-haired detective said. "Either your twin or your Japanese brother."_

 _The Asian detective turned to his partner. "I'm thinking it was the twin. You're just covering his ass."_

Edward remained silent but he felt anger boiling. Why would they think Al would get involved in a life of crime? He's just an accountant! Ed turned to the cops, gripping onto the counter tightly.

" _Let me tell you something," he growled. "I've been doing alot of crazy shit that would get myself into trouble but never in a hundred years would my twin get involved, so you better leave my brother out of this."_

The detectives glanced at each other with skeptical faces before turning back to Ed.

" _We'll be seeing you again, Elric," the grey-haired detective said. "You and your brothers."_

They both turned away and left. Edward silently growled. He remembered a portion of what he did to those two cops. The only thing he remembered was wrapping them up in plastic wrappers. But there was one thing. How did they figure out? Nothing was making sense here.

* * *

Alphonse ticked off the last billing paper and set it aside. Normal people would suffer a lot when it comes to rent and bills but thanks to their criminal activities, they were living like rich people. Alphonse sighed and looked at his pile. He felt like the only person who doesn't feel stressed in paying bills and taxes. After all, he is an accountant.

Al opened the blue covered MacBook and clicked on the mail app. As he browsed the emails, he noticed a peculiar email from a person only known as, ' **Nun'** with a subject titled " **Hello** ". The email had only three words when Al clicked on it.

' _ **Hello, Mr. Elric.'**_

Alphonse was skeptical to believe its some scam but how many clients have to come up to them for their jobs? Al tapped on the keyboard and responded.

' _ **Who is this?'**_

The "Nun" didn't respond until a few minutes later.

' _ **Let's just say that I'm your guardian angel. I must inform you that you and your brothers have been put on a hit by your previous client who hired you to steal money from the armored truck. Not only that, LA Law Enforcement will be after you soon.'**_

He wanted to believe it was a scam but something told him it was too good to be true. Why would their clients put a hit on them? Not only that but the LAPD are after them too.

Al didn't respond and closed the app. There was another reply later.

' _ **Better grab your brothers and start running. There will be a private plane for you and your brothers at the airport. See you soon.'**_

Alphonse was short of breath. He jumped out of his seat and went up to the window. He peeked at the blinds, checking for anyone. However, there was no sign of a suspicious looking car or a waving cop.

Alphonse sighed but his gut wasn't normal. Someone is still possibly watching him, even though they aren't around. But there was one question more important than the others. Who is this 'Nun'?

* * *

It was slightly 4 o clock when Naruto arrived. He parked his car nearby and went inside. He opened the door and looked around. It was mostly empty except Ed sitting at the bar counter. He went up to Ed's side and took a nearby stool.

" _Hey little brother." Naruto greeted._

" _Hey…"_

Naruto looked at Ed. He was feeling not so interested. More like glum or pissed of at something.

" _What's up with you?"_

" _Eh," Ed muttered. "Two assholes showed up, trying to stir up fake shit. But everything's fine."_

" _You don't look fine."_

" _Come on, man. Don't do that interrogation shit on me. I said it's fine."_

The silence went on as soft rock blared dimly. Naruto sighed. " _You know I'm not trying to baby you, right?"_

" _I know." Edward replied._

" _I'm trying to keep you and Al safe," he said. "I can't allow myself to lose another family. What you did to that Mexican, Carlos… that wasn't your fault. You were right to kill him. We would've had a bad rep if he shot those guards. Those cartel assholes would have shot you down if you told them that you pulled the trigger. You gotta be smart and safe, little brother. And I'm always here for you and Al if something goes wrong."_

Edward continued to remain silent but the thing was, Naruto was right. He still cares for him as much as they care for each other. Ed turned to Naruto.

" _Can I ask you something, bro?" Ed asked._

 _Naruto smirked. "Shoot."_

" _Can you pay my drink since you're here?_

" _Yeah sure." Naruto dug his hand into his pockets while grinning and in return, he handed him the finger. "You can fuck off."_

 _Ed punched his shoulder lightly. "Asshole."_

They chuckled and went back to having brotherly time. Shortly, Naruto's pocket started to vibrate. He took his phone out and answered.

" _Hello?"_

" _Naruto, is Ed with you?" Alphonse asked._

When Ed heard the name of his brother, he leaned near Naruto, listening to his voice for a clear sound.

" _Yeah, I'm with him. Why?" Naruto answered._

" _Good. You two have to meet me at the airport now. We need to leave LA."_

" _Wait, leave LA? Why?"_

" _Apparently the Cartel put a hit on you two and the LAPD are after us. There's no time to explain but you need to get to the airport before they catch up to us."_

The phone line died shortly. Naruto was full of questions but neither of them made sense.

" _What is it?" Edward asked._

" _We got to move." Naruto said._

" _What?"_

" _No time to explain. We need to get to Al now."_

Naruto quickly took the chip out of the phone and dropped it on the ground, before stomping on it. Naruto went out of the bar while Edward followed after leaving a tip.

* * *

Alphonse had just finished speaking with the pilot when the brothers arrived. They arrived in Naruto's Corvette and parked it nearby. They got out and walked up to Alphonse.

" _Al, you ok?" Naruto asked._

" _I'm fine." He replied._

" _What's going on and what's with the plane?" Edward asked._

" _Look, I just got an email from someone. I don't know who it was but he or she gave me a warning that the cartel put a hit on us and somehow the police department are also after us."_

Naruto was starting to sense confusion.

" _Ok, this makes no sense," Naruto said. "The cartel I get but the cops? We were not that sloppy when we did that heist on that armored truck. Ed, did you leave any sort of trace that day?"_

Ed was starting lose his nerve. " _Naruto, I swear to God. I did NOT fuck up. There's no way those cops know we're the ones who stole those bonds."_

Naruto refuses to point fingers and looked at the jet. Where're they taking them?

" _Where does this plane take us?"_

" _Thailand," Alphonse answered. "Once we get there we're supposed to meet our contact. Probably the one who gave me the message."_

" _I don't like it," Edward said. "What if this is some kind of set up? In fact, how do we even know that this isn't some kind of set up?"_

Naruto didn't answer Ed but there was something he needed to deal with before they leave.

" _Both of you get in the plane and take off."_

" _What, why? What about you?" Alphonse asked._

" _I gotta deal with the cartel."_

" _Are you serious, dude? You can't fight them alone!" Ed said._

" _And the cops will hunt you down as well!" Alphonse added._

" _Look, sooner or later the cartel will try to catch up to us if they're not dealt with and I can handle the cops."_

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other, uncertain about Naruto's choice.

" _Look," he sighed." Once I'm through with the cartel and the cops, I'll meet you both at Thailand." Naruto explained._

" _We're not leaving you here." Ed said, bluntly._

" _Well you are. So both of you get your asses on that plane and I'll find you once I finish my business here."_

Still hating the fact that Al and Ed have to leave their brother to deal with the cartel, they accepted his choice and got onto the plane. Naruto watched the plane leave the hangar and set for the sky. Confident, Naruto turned to his car. He's got some hunting to do.

* * *

Olmos stared at the ornament on the shelf. Traditional but old. He wasn't a huge fan of the family heritage but he was interested in following his father's steps. The living room was filled with a group of armed guards, standing around. A guard appeared and went up to Olmos.

" _Jefe, me enteré de que los policías allanaron el departamento del hermano, pero estaba completamente vacío. Parece que huyeron._ _ **(Boss, I got word from Jose that the cops raided the brother's apartment but it was completely empty. Looks like they made a run for it.)**_ "

" _Mierda._ _ **(Shit.)**_ " _He swore under his breath. He should've popped that Japanese punk the moment he handed the bonds._

Suddenly, the room went dark. The room was filled with murmurs and confused voices. Shortly, gunshots erupted. Olmos heard several grunts and bullets falling to the ground. He quickly dived away, hiding himself in plain sight.

He was able to see a glimpse of a muzzle flash but he couldn't make up who was shooting and where it was. There was a loud smash of glass as he listened to even more grunts and shouts.

Finally, the shooting stopped and pure silence filled the room. Olmos crawled away from the middle and got off the floor. He stumbled his way through the pitch black room and felt the wall for the switch. Olmos managed to feel the switch and flicked it back on. His eyes widened as soon as light returned.

His luxurious condo was filled with corpses of his own cartel. Everything was ruined. He began to tremble and swiped a pistol off a dead cartel member. He backed away while aiming the pistol across the room. However, he felt something behind him. He slowly turned and saw a short glimpse of Naruto.

Olmos lifted his arm and aimed, only for Naruto to push his arm aside and punched him, breaking his nose. Olmos cried out, holding his bleeding nose with his free hand. Naruto snatched the gun off his hand and shot him at the nose.

He pushed his limp body to the floor and threw the gun away. Naruto sighed of relief and made his way out of the condo. As he walked over the dead bodies, he wondered whether Olmos had backup goons that might trigger their signal. Maybe he did. But at least nobody will hunt Naruto or his brothers down once they leave LA. Now, how is he going to get to Thailand without attracting attention?

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys Whiskey here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and liking the story so far. I want to say thanks to BloodyDemon666 and** **Maximus Hambugerlius** **for helping me. The opening scene is based off of one of the heist movies, Heat (1995) and will have many references from it and other types of heist movies. To let you all know again that this is not part of my other Black Lagoon fic (Life of a Rogue) and this timeline takes place in the 2000s. Next chapter will be out soon. PEACE.**


	3. Roanapur

Hours have passed and Ed and Alphonse had just landed on Thailand and the sky has already become dark with the sun going down. Ed and Al walked out of the airport and made their way to the streets of the unknown. As they made their way to nowhere, they ignored funny faces and glances from people nearby.

" _Man, this is stupid." Edward said._

" _Ok, I get it," Al replied. "I messed up."_

" _Not that. I'm alright with leaving LA. I meant leaving Naruto behind. It's dumb."_

 _Alphonse looked around and rubbed his eyes._

" _Where should we meet him?"_

" _I dunno," Ed said. "Maybe at a close bar."_

While the brothers crossed the street, Edward suddenly felt a hard bump to his shoulder. He turned to notice two people walking past them.

" _Hey, watch it!" He snapped._

The person turned around. She was muscular built, looked half Asian with amber-brown eyes and burgundy hair tied into a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead. She had a pair of military jungle boots, very short denim shorts, dual shoulder holster that held two pistols and a black crop top, leaving her belly exposed. Does this country even allow people to carry guns?

Next to her was another Asian man wearing a teal neck tie, short-sleeved shirt and black pants. The woman stopped and turned around, glaring at Ed. Al followed Ed's stare.

" _Whatcha say?" She asked, in a rude manner._

 _Ed was about to walk towards that woman with his fists clenched."I said watch it, lady! I said it like five feet apart!"_

 _Alphonse nudged his arm. "Ed, come on."_

 _Ed turned to Al before looking back at the woman. She watched them with a smug expression. Her partner was looking at her the same way as Al. Ed scoffed and his fists loosened._

" _Whatever. Let's go, bro."_

" _That's it, listen to your friend," the woman called, as the brothers walked away. "Maybe you could learn how to grow an inch or two. Fucking midget."_

Ed stopped immediately. Al turned with the face of desperation. Edward was five foot seven and he's one inch above. Even though his brother was the older brother, he still takes whoever that calls him short personally.

" _What'd you just call me?" He growled, turning around and marching his way to the woman._

 _The woman stopped and turned, frustrated._

" _I said midget! You deaf or something, pipsqueak?" She replied._

Edward drew his gun out and pointed at the woman. Al and the woman's partner stared in horror. The woman was unfazed.

"What the hell you doing, Ed?" Al whispered.

"Call me pipsqueak again," Ed said through gritted teeth. "I dare you! Call me pipsqueak one more time!"

The woman shortly drew her pistols out and did the same thing.

"You were saying, pipsqueak?" The woman mocked.

Ed almost looked like he was going to start shooting everything. Al looked at both of them repeatedly and shortly pulled his gun out without a choice. The woman moved her aim towards Al. Her partner shortly did the same.

" _Get your gun away from my brother or I'll put a bullet in your head, bitch."_

" _You get yours away from my partner."_

" _Partner, huh? Your boyfriend?"_

" _Say that again and I'll kill your bitch brother."_

 _Alphonse leaned over to Ed._

" _Ed, please," he pleaded. "This is going to get even worse if we start shooting."_

" _Stay out of this!" Ed snapped._

Al was rocked back but he turned to the man in the suit and lowered his gun.

" _Sir, I am so sorry about my brother." Alphonse apologized._

" _And I'm sorry about my friend here." He replied._

" _Bitch, if you don't put that gun down and apologize to me," Ed demanded. "I'll shoot you and your fucking boyfriend and I won't even feel bad about it!"_

" _And I can do the same to you and your brother." The woman said._

Suddenly, a police cruiser showed up and two officers got out and aimed their guns right at them all.

" _ **วางปืนลง**_ _ **!**_ " _one of them shouted._

The brothers didn't understand their language but they get the idea. Everybody faced the cops with their hands, surrendering their guns too. Even the woman and her partner did the same.

" _29 years old and you still act like a child." Al whispered._

" _Shut it, Al." Edward whispered back._

* * *

Edward and Alphonse stood in front of the cell as a guard passed them. First thing in Thailand and they're in jail.

" _Well, fuck." Edward sighed._

" _It's your fault that we're here." Alphonse said._

" _Oh you're on that bitch side?"_

" _I heard that, cocksucker!" The familiar voice yelled._

" _Fuck off, bitch!" Edward yells back at the woman. " _You started it!"__

" _Could you stop? You're making things worse," Alphonse scolded. "Thanks to you and that woman, we're sitting here."_

Shortly, a pair of officers came up to Ed and Al's cell.

" _Alright you two," the officer said. "You're free to go."_

Edward and Alphonse raised their eyebrows.

"Wait, really?" Al stuttered.

"Yes. Now go get your things and get out of here."

After a while, Ed and Al walked out of the station with their things in their bags. They eventually had their guns back into their clothes. They looked around without a word. The streets were empty and the wind blew silently.

" _So, who bailed us out?" Edward said._

" _What happened to the older brother?"_

Ed and Al suddenly pulled their guns out and turned around, discovering a woman in a nun uniform.

" _Relax, boys," The woman said. "And have you forgotten that you're near a police station?"_

Edward and Alphonse had a realisation but they still held them just for defence.

" _You're the nun aren't you?" Alphonse asked, first thing that came to mind. "The one who brought us here from the cops and the cartel?"_

 _The nun didn't respond. Al felt a bit embarrassed to ask, wondering why he thought of that._

" _That's correct," the nun said, surprising Al. "I was right about you. Cute and smart. I'm Eda by the way."_

 _She held her hand. Al shook it._

" _So what do you want?" Edward asked._

 _She chuckled. "Well, maybe a thank you would be nice. Firstly, I am the one who saved you from the cops and the cartels, secondly, another thank you would've been appreciated for bailing your asses out. Lastly… I would like to hire you."_

With that said, Alphonse and Edward became confused.

" _Hire us?"_

" _You two and your foster brother," the nun added. "I've heard stories about you three. You were the infamous thieves in the US and I thought...maybe you could do some jobs for me. There's no rush or anything of course. You can wait for your brother and have a little discussion. In the meantime, I can invite you guys somewhere to stay for the night. Sound fair?"_

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other, still in doubt whether to trust that mysterious woman. They eventually shrugged. Eda smiled and walked up to a black Cadillac Deville nearby. The brothers followed and got into the backseat. The car started and Lowrider by War started blaring from the radio.

" _Oh and one more thing," Eda looked up at the mirror. "Welcome to Roanapur."_

* * *

The morning had just passed, meaning more boats incoming. Somewhere nearby, an old and rusty boat sailed towards the jetty.

Naruto stood in front of the boat deck, observing the city in front of his eyes. He was sporting his usual black striped jacket with a shaved face. He closed his eyes to embrace the cold air and hoped to find his brothers again as the boat made its way to shore.


	4. Hotel Moscow

The sun shone through the half-closed window shutters, glaring at Ed on the carpet floor with a blanket over him, with a pillow underneath his head. He swore it was all peaceful until he felt something tap his back. A few moments later, his back was hit harder. Edward grunted and his eyes opened. He turned around and saw Alphonse standing over him.

" _Hey bro," Al said. "Time to get up."_

Edward let out a loud yawn as he got up. He lifted the sheets off him, revealing his black t-shirt and jeans he wore to sleep. Al was still getting dressed and had just put on a black rolled up shirt along with his blue jeans.

" _So tell me again, why do you insist on sleeping on the floor?" Alphonse asked as he approached a chair with Ed's jacket hooked on it. "There are like three beds here."_

" _You should already know by now, genius," Edward replied. "It's comfy."_

" _After years I've been with you, I still don't see how. You're not an animal."_

" _Yeah, cause I'm weird."_

Al chuckled and threw Ed's jacket at him. His smile immediately faded as he approached Ed.

" _Anyways, we need to talk." Al said._

" _What's up?" Ed asked._

" _I know you made a deal with that woman behind my back," he stated. "You know we should wait until Naruto arrives."_

Edward then gives a sigh as his brother found out that he accepted a job from Eda. He gives a deep sigh and turns to his twin brother and explain himself.

" _Al," Ed said. "We should at least get this job over with. All we have to do is steal some shit from guys who stole supplies from that nun chick and we get paid. No trouble!"_

" _But we have no idea who we're stealing from. We're basically robbing blind right now."_

" _Don't worry, bro."_

" _We don't even know what kind of city this is."_

" _Well, it was you who made us trust that woman and have us come here," Ed responded, pointing at his chest. "Besides, Naruto will catch up. It's not like anything bad is about to happen to him."_

Ed walked past Alphonse, heading out of the room. As the door slammed shut, Al remained standing, still worried for Naruto and how he'll survive.

* * *

The bartender whipped out his handkerchief from his apron and wiped the stained glass. Behind him was a large shelf of beers, whiskey and a few packets of cigarettes and glasses. The bar was mostly empty with only a few people joined in together, drinking with their friends for a beer.

As the bartender finished cleaning and placed the glass on the shelf, the door swung open. Naruto walked into the almost dark room, heading to the counter. The people inside remained fixed on Naruto while some stared at his unfamiliar looks. As soon as he got to the counter, the bartender turned around.

" _What can I get for-"_

Naruto took out two photographs out of his jacket and slapped it on the table. The bartender stopped when he saw what he just placed.

"...you." He finished.

" _I'm looking for these two," Naruto asked. "You seen them around here?"_

 _The bartender didn't respond but he took one of the photos and examined it before shaking his head. "Nope. I'm guessing you people are new here."_

" _We are."_

 _Naruto noticed how nervous the bartender was starting to get. There was a brief silence before the bartender sighed and leaned over to him._

" _Listen pal," He whispered. "New people are usually problems here in Roanapur. Best bet is that they're already dead. If not, to either the Colombians, the Italians, the Triad or the Russians. Those bastards run everything here and they don't take kindly to outsiders like you. If you do find your friends...best that you get outta here while you still can."_

Naruto remained unfazed by the warning. He reached into his pockets and gave him a $100 note, nicking off the photographs in the process.

" _Thanks for your time." Naruto said._

The bartender grabbed the free money he was given and briefly looked at it. By the time he looked up, Naruto was gone and the whole bar went back to chatting. Naruto walked out of the bar and looked around. Behind him was a yellow tattered flag flapping on an unstable stick.

The silence. It felt like something was off. Normally, places that are absolutely silent give him a bad feeling something was wrong. Naruto shrugged it off and walked down the path, with his back against the scorching sun.

* * *

Ed pulled the ejection port of his rifle, checking his ammo. After a bit of persuasion, Al eventually decided to come along with no other choice. The plan was simple. Steal the van full of goods and escape. The nun gave the two rifles and a pistol which should be enough to intimidate whoever was controlling the van.

They had parked themselves at a sidewalk, across where the white van they were to steal was. It was held up at an alley next to a butcher shop which was close to where the brother's hideout was. At first, there was nothing at the alley.

As Ed finished checking his rifle, he noticed Al's tense expression from the mirror.

" _Ease up, bro. It's just like Miami and Cuba. We don't know how things go over but we get the job done."_

" _I don't know but this could be different." Al replied. "These guys might not be easy. They must be pros since they stole those guns from an arms dealer."_

 _Ed patted him on the shoulder, with a smirk. "Relax. We got this. Besides, you're only doing it for that nun chick."_

Al blushed as Ed chuckled. He shook his head, trying to hold his embarrassment.

" _Asshole." Alphonse said._

" _You know it."_

A few moments passed, a white van appeared and parked at the alley, next to the butcher shop. Ed shook Al's shoulder, attracting his attention.

" _There they are." He whispered._

They watched as a man came out and opened the back. Other than a milk crate, the van was empty. Shortly, two men walked out of a building near the van, carrying boxes and cases which was assumed to be the guns the nun asked them to steal.

" _Alright," Ed muttered. "Let's roll."_

The brothers slipped on their ski masks and grabbed their rifles with a different stock on each of them. They got out, slammed the door shut and ran across the street. As the men were about to finish packing the supplies, they heard loud footsteps from behind and turned. Ed and Al pointed their rifles at them while Al had to cock his.

" _Hands! Hands! Put 'em up right now!" Ed bellowed. His voice was muffled that he could hardly hear what he just said._

The men instantly raised their hands and backed away from them.

" _Keep those hands up! Don't try anything stupid!" Al ordered._

Ed got to the man wearing a loose singlet and tied his hands with a cable tie while Al watched over the others. The other two glared at him while he aimed his rifle at them.

" _You make mistake." The man uttered as Ed finished cuffing him._

" _Shut up." Ed replied and reached his pockets for the keys._

The other man slowly approached Al while keeping his hands up.

" _You know who the fuck we are?" He growled._

" _Get back!" Al replied, shaking his rifle at him._

" _We people who will find you, rape your kids and-"_

Ed quickly walked up to the man and cracked his face with the butt of his gun. " _We don't have kids, shitbag. Now shut up and do what we say."_

Ed walked away and unlocked the van. As Ed checked the boxes, the man Ed hit earlier spat blood out of his mouth and charged at Al who was looking back. He grabbed hold of his rifle and clawed at his face, leaving a scratch mark on his mask.

Ed turned around after hearing the struggle and found his brother trying to push the man away from him. He aimed the rifle and shot the man rapidly. Blood splattered on Al's mask as he watched the man slump against the stained wall.

While Ed tended to Al, he suddenly pointed behind him.

" _Ed, watch out!"_

The warning was already too late. Before Ed was able to comprehend him, he was hit in the left shoulder. Ed shouted and turned around, rapidly shooting back at the other man standing near the van with a pistol. The bullets sprayed across the van before the remaining hit his chest. He fell back and the pistol on his hand flung off.

" _Agh! Motherfucker!" Ed yelled while holding his right hand to his shoulder._

Ed limped towards the man's body and fired at him. Panting heavily, he went up to the back, closed the door and quickly walked past the now-covered-in-bullets body behind. Al was already inside the van, waiting for Ed to get in.

" _Holy shit, Ed. You alright?" He asked, after noticing his wound._

" _I'm fine. Get us the fuck outta here!" Ed replied, still holding his shoulder._

He handed Al the keys and he started the van. Al reversed out of the alley and drove off, leaving the cuffed man behind with his dead friends.

" _That was way too close." Al said, wiping blood off his face with his forearm._

" _Nah, that was far from close." Ed replied. His hand was already soaked in blood._

" _I would've gotten shot if it weren't for you!"_

" _Hey. I saved your life. At least be thankful for that, bro."_

 _Al punched Ed in the shoulder in a non-brotherly way. He groaned in pain._

" _We're never doing this again! Got it?" Al said through his gritted teeth._

" _Relax, bro," Ed scoffed. "It's just a job. What else can ha-"_

He looked outside just in time to see an incoming car charging right at them. Without a word, the car rammed them down. The van was flipped sideways, boxes and glass were flying around and then everything went dark.

* * *

" _Получить эти сумки из них._ _ **(Get those bags off them.)**_ "

Light filled the void as the darkness they were facing finally dispersed. Their eyes were flashed by the brightness but when their eyes got used to the light, the two looked around to notice they're in some sort of office room. Two men stood behind them, holding their shoulders tight and sticking them on their knees. The brothers were cuffed behind their backs.

In front of them was a blonde woman sitting on a desk. She had scars across her face, neck and her body. Most of them were completely healed, making it almost hard to tell she had any. She wore a wine red shirt tucked into a grey skirt with black stockings and high heels.

By the look on that woman face, she doesn't seem to be anyone to mess around with, especially new people like the Elrics. She took out the cigar she had been smoking and turned to them.

" _From what you've seen so far," she said, with a Russian accent. "I'm not that kind of person to be messed around with. So I suggest you be mindful with your choice of words when I ask you a question."_

Ed and Al stared at her, wordlessly.

" _First things first, what are your names?" She asked._

They remained silent. Alphonse did his best to keep his straight face but he was trembling from the inside while Ed just glared at the woman. The woman shortly stood up and went up to the twins. She leaned down towards Ed, with eyes even sharp and scarier than Ed's.

" _I said…" The woman lifted her thumb and forcibly pressed it into his bullet hole. "What are your names?"_

 _Al started to shake and fumble as he watched his brother get tortured._

" _Wait, please! Stop! There's no need for this!"_

" _Its fine, Al!" Ed spat. "Don't tell them shit because this bitch ain't shit! Argh!"_

" _What're you talking about?! They're gonna kill us, you idiot!"_

" _I suggest that you listen to him or I can go far worse than this." The woman said._

 _Ed growled. "Fuck you!"_

" _EDWARD AND ALPHONSE!"_

The woman looked at Al and took her thumb off Ed's bullet wound. She walked back to the desk.

" _That wasn't so hard now, wasn't it?" The woman said, cleaning her thumb with a towel. "Now I hope you can now cooperate or I can ensure your life would be even miserable than it is already."_

However, before she could go any further, there was a loud ringtone coming from her.

" _Excuse me," She said and pulled out a cellphone from her pocket. She flipped it open and answered. "Что это, Поланский?_ _ **(What is it, Polansky?)**_ "

There was a sound of struggle, shattering and cursing before there was a loud thump and silence.

" _Полански?_ _ **(Polansky?)**_ " _She called._

" _No. But I have him and his friend just like how you're holding the boys who belong to me."_

She looked at the boys, still staring at her. She had no idea who the man on the phone was other than he had something to do with the boys she captured.

" _If you want them alive...then I want the boys back."_

The woman thought of a plan of action on what to do.

" _Where?"_

* * *

Naruto lighted his cigarette and tapped it into his mouth. After an earlier altercation, he tied up the men and locked them in a dirty white SUV he stole. He parked the car in the middle of the slums where he planned to meet the person holding his brothers hostage. He also brought a pistol with him just in case things go wrong but that's hardly going to happen if things went his way.

Few minutes later, he noticed three black cars approaching his direction with its bright headlights shining at his face. The cars came to a halt and the headlights flicked off. The doors swung open and men in suits came out, carrying loaded rifles while one of them at the centre opened the back door. A woman with a jacket wrapped around her got off and set her cigar in her mouth. She said something Naruto couldn't hear and the men took a few steps back.

The woman walked up to Naruto while her men stayed back. They still had their weapons ready and trained on that mysterious man. Naruto dropped his cigarette and went up to the woman. She took her cigar out of her mouth and stared at the English-speaking man.

" _You must be the man on the phone." The woman assumed._

" _Yes." Naruto said._

She looked through Naruto and saw her men inside the car with their heads down.

" _Did you hurt them?"_

" _No," He replied. "But I did rough them up a little. What about the twins?"_

 _The woman didn't respond. She lowered her cigar next to her hip. "_ So _what are your demands?"_

 _Naruto noticed a shine from a distance. He was certain they were high-powered scopes. "Well, you can first tell your snipers to stand down. I'm not here to kill anyone unless you give me a reason to. All I'm here for are those boys you have captured."_

The woman grinned, amused at this man's knowledge.

" _If you knew I had snipers posted, then you would be aware I can have them shoot you right now."_

" _You can," Naruto replied. "But I am just one with little help and protection but you should at least give me credit that I didn't hurt anyone."_

For a few seconds of a staredown, the woman then starts to laugh as she is very amused. Naruto remained silent, unfazed by her laugh. Her laugh eventually ceased.

" _I have to say," she said. "I'm impressed. I thought were you just another wannabe punk trying to pull a hero's duty but you, you pull it off better than the others. Very well, those boys are yours."_

The woman said something to her men and they went off to the cars, grabbing Ed and Al out. When their bags were pulled out, the twins saw Naruto standing in front of them. They both smiled in relief. After seeing his brothers again, he went up to his car and pulled the men out, removing their cuffs as well. He set them free and watched as they went up to their comrades. The men on the other side did the same and let the twins go as they passed the men and walked up to Naruto.

" _Since we might meet again...what's your name?" The woman asked, sticking her cigar back in her mouth._

" _Naruto," He answered. "Yours?"_

" _I'm only to be addressed as Balalaika. You are a very lucky man, but that luck won't last forever. This is a dangerous city after all."_

" _W-wait a second," Edward interrupts the conversation. "What kind of bullshit is this? In fact, how are you even involved with this?"_

" _Well to answer that question, you two were stealing guns that belonged to us." Balalaika answered._

 _Ed and Al looked at each other in confusion while Naruto said nothing._

" _Yours?" Al questioned. "The weapons belonged to the Nun."_

" _From the Ripoff Church," Balalaika added. "I see the Nun must have hired you to retrieve those stolen weapons. I'm surprised she didn't tell you that those weapons were bought from us with hard cash."_

The brothers were starting to see a reason why they shouldn't have come here in the first place.

" _Word of advice. Be careful with whoever you associate yourself with. You can't tell if they're going to be using you."_

Balalaika smiled before turning her back on them. She gave a wave and entered the car. The brothers watched the Russians drive off, leaving them alone and quiet. Once the Russians were gone, they got together and embraced, ignoring the cold breeze and the orange smoke forming in the sunset.


	5. Old Friend

When the brothers returned to the beach house Eda rented for them, Naruto demanded an explanation over what happened while he was gone. At the same time, Al got some medical supplies which was under his bed. Once Ed told him the full story, Naruto was less than impressed.

" _Have you two lost your minds?" Naruto said the first thing that came to mind._

" _We were doing alright." Ed said while Al wrapped his bullet hole in the shoulder with the bandages._

" _Alright? Not only did you get shot but you two made enemies with the Russians by stealing their guns!"_

" _Which was bought from that nun chick."_

" _But you didn't know that and you were almost killed!"_

 _Ed scoffed while rolling his eyes. "We can take of ourselves!"_

" _And it looks like you were doing a real good job at it with that hole in your shoulder!"_

Suddenly, Ed sprung up from the bed he was sitting on and stood right in front of Naruto, looking like he was about to punch something.

" _You know what? Fuck you!" he yelled. "I don't need no brother babysitting my ass! I'm not a six year old anymore!"_

" _Well, you're clearly still acting like one!" Naruto hit back, purposely raising his voice._

" _Enough, both of you!"_

Naruto and Edward instantly froze in surprise when they noticed Al. He then sighed to calm himself and adjusted his position on the bedside.

" _Look, the longer we fight is the longer we waste time figuring out what to do next," Al said. "We obviously can't go back to the US because the feds and the cartel are after us but this is a place where we can lay low, although we barely know this country. They may not even try to find us here. So we need to start finding something to do until it's safe to leave. That's the only thing we have left."_

The brothers went silent, neither acknowledging his word nor declining it. Shortly, they heard a knock behind the door. Naruto and Ed pulled out their pistols while Al backed away. While Ed followed, Naruto slowly approached the door with his pistol by his hip. Once he opened the door, Naruto stared at the figure standing upon him. Smiling and innocent-like, it was the Nun herself.

" _Hi there. Would you like a moment for our-"_

Naruto quickly pulled her into the room by the neck and slammed her against the wall as loud as thunder. He raised his pistol and pressed the barrel tightly to the bottom of her chin. Surprisingly, Eda was unfazed with the hand squeezing her air out.

" _Is this really necessary?" She said while letting a choke._

" _What are you planning now?" Naruto growled._

" _I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Cut the smart bullshit or I can end you right here, right now and I don't care if you're a woman."_

" _Leave it, Naruto." Al persuaded._

" _Stay outta this, Al."_

" _He's right," Ed agreed while aiming his pistol at the Nun. "We should just kill her right now. Who knows what she'll try to do with us next."_

 _Eda began to chuckle, grabbing the brothers' attentions. "Okay, I'll admit. I was having a bit of fun with you three but if I wanted you all to die out there, I would've done that by now. But I knew you could pull the job and honestly, I thought I was doing the Russians a favor. I couldn't find anyone good enough to get those guns back from them so I thought you three could help but that's not the only reason why I brought you here."_

" _Then what is it? Spit it out!" Naruto hissed._

" _A friend of yours is in trouble."_

The brothers looked at each other in confusion while Naruto's grip on Eda's neck slightly softened.

" _Friend?" Al repeated._

" _Does the name Winry ring any bells?"_

It took them awhile to piece together what she meant before realizing the truth.

" _Winry?" Ed said. "She disappeared since Granny died."_

" _Well, she came here to open up a car repair business up at the North. I warned her not to but she had no choice. She needed the money to pay the debt a friend of hers owed to a Vietnamese gang. When she actually did, they screwed her over and now they're planning to pimp her. She told me about you guys and I knew you three would help."_

" _And when was this?" Naruto asked._

" _Why d'you think I'm here? Do you want to rescue her or not because I know one of you have a soft side for her. Well, mostly shorty over there."_

Normally, Ed would lash out at being called short but despite the undeniable urge to shoot, he needed answers before taking care of the Nun instantly.

" _Where is she being held at?"_

And she did tell them. Eda told them everything about their friend's whereabouts. The address, the location but no detail on what it looked like and how many people there were. But they didn't care. They needed to rescue their friend after years of separation. It's been awhile, especially with Ed's friendship towards Winry.

The brothers packed their weapons that night where it would be best to attack. Although Naruto had just came here today, he didn't seem to have a problem with it. Once they finished packing, they walked out of the house, dumped their weapons into the boot of the white SUV Naruto stole earlier and took off to the address, using the GPS Eda gave them.

Going through Roanapur at night was just as worse as the daylight. Nobody at the streets looked safe. There were more bars and clubs than houses and businesses. The streets were quite dirty and probably stained in blood, judging by the rusted bullets left on the road. Once they arrived, Ed stopped the car across the street. To their right was a large barhouse with a neon sign on the balcony. There was also two rusty garage doors at the left.

" _Must be the place. Real homey for some low-life gangsters." Ed said, looking at the blanched colors and the broken windows._

" _Pretty obvious," Naruto replied. "Lets go."_

They slipped on their ski masks and hopped out of the car. Naruto opened up the boot and grabbed two AKM's and handed one without the stock to Ed while Al took the Mossberg 590. After grabbing some mags and shells, they walked across the street and approached the front door. There was muffled rap music coming from the room which was loud enough for anybody to hear from outside. They stacked up against the wall surrounding the door. Naruto counted to three with his hands and once he reached to one, his hand tightened into a fist.

" _Go!"_

Ed stepped towards the door and kicked it down. The brothers stormed into the house with their weapons raised. The bar reeked of smoke and cheap alcohol. Before them were a group of thugs playing cards on a large round table with two more behind the bar counter. As soon as they entered the room, the whole house went silent but the rap music continued playing.

" _On the ground, assholes!" Ed ordered._

The thugs at the table surprisingly raised their hands and began to get off their chairs. While Al kept his aim on the thugs at the counter, Naruto and Ed kept their eye on the rest. They were surprised the thugs were quick to obey. However, they didn't anticipate the surprise when one of the thugs kicked the table over, spilling the cards and beer bottles onto the ground.

The rest of the thugs pulled out their guns with two of them armed with TEC-9s. Before they could open fire, the brothers quickly shot most of the thugs down with one of the thugs holding a TEC-9 misfiring at the ceiling. Naruto was able to switch his focus on the thugs behind the counter within a split second. Everything went silent. Dust began to form and the music was shot out.

" _Al, cover the exit." Ed said to his twin brother._

He nodded and turned towards the door, cocking his shotgun. As Naruto and Ed walked past bodies of the Vietnamese thugs, Naruto noticed one of the dying thugs trying to lift his gun up towards Ed's direction. He quickly finished him off before he got the chance to try. Ed spun around and noticed Naruto's smoking barrel focused on the thug beside him before glancing back at Naruto. Without a word, he turned away and continued their way in.

As the two advanced up the stairs, they heard frantic footsteps from above and more coming towards them along with shouting. As the footsteps got louder, one of the thugs appeared from the corner of the staircase, right into a death trap. Ed gunned him down without hesitation and stopped as his body slid on the corner. The two continued their way up and arrived at a messy and foul hallway.

Most of the doors were open and empty which leads them to a door at the very end of the hallway. Naruto and Ed stacked up near the closed door. Once Naruto nodded, Ed moved and kicked the door open. The room was seemingly empty again but once they looked to their right, they noticed the last thug holding a blonde woman in a dirty shirt and jeans with a pistol to her temple.

 _"Trở lại! Hoặc tôi bắn cô ấy! **(Get back! Or I shoot her!)** "_

Naruto held his aim at the thug while Ed pretended to be shocked, tossing his rifle away.

" _Woah, woah, woah! Just take it easy, man. Nobody has to-"_

Once the thug's head was in view of his vision, Ed pulled out his Glock pistol in a flash and went for the head. The bullet went through the thug's forehead clean. As the thug's body went limp, Ed approached the woman and checked on her. She looked at the two in confusion. The last time Ed saw her, she looked much younger than that but her long hair and blue eyes were one of the things Ed noticed was still intact apart from some smudged on her face. He stared at her for a period of time Ed didn't know he was mesmerized by her. That was definitely Winry Rockbell, an old friend.

" _Ed! Is it her?" Naruto called, snapping Ed out._

" _Uh, yeah! That's her!"_

" _Alright then, let's go!"_

The brothers ran out of the room with Naruto covering their backs while Ed held Winry by the shoulder. Once they were outside, Al followed and just as they reached their SUV, Winry started to move away from them.

" _Wait! Who are you guys?"_

The brothers turned around, facing her.

" _You know us."_

She raised an eyebrow. " _I do?"_

Glancing at each other briefly, they all pulled off their masks, revealing themselves. Winry looked at them all, more surprised at the boys' presence.

" _It's been awhile, Winry." Ed said._

* * *

" _What do you mean we should leave?" Al said._

Once the brothers brought Winry to their beach house, she wasn't that enthusiastic to see them here, especially when she didn't ask them to.

" _I mean, I didn't want you guys here," Winry continued. "I don't need to be babysit again."_

" _You were just kidnapped by some no-good gangsters who were gonna use you as their sex toy!" Ed said._

" _I've been in situations way worse than that and if I can get outta there once, I can do it again."_

" _Well, you didn't look like you were doing so well."_

 _Winry ignored Ed's comment and continued. "Whatever. The thing is, I didn't ask for your help."_

" _The hell you didn't."_

" _But how'd you get into a country like this anyway?" Al asked._

" _Thats a good question." Naruto said._

All eyes were focused on Winry. She seemed hesitant to tell them but she went with it anyway.

" _I got cheated by the staff in college," she started. "They kicked me out because they didn't like my mechanical skills. I didn't get to finish my studies so I couldn't find some work there. Enter: Roanapur. Once I ended up in this hellhole, I started working as a mechanic-for-hire. I fix cars, boats, planes, anything for anybody, including the scumbags that run this country."_

Knowing her, it made complete sense for her to become a mechanic since she had a thing for engineering for a long time. But it didn't make sense for the college to kick her out, just because of jealousy.

" _How about you guys? How'd you wind up here?" Winry asked, not giving either brother a chance to ask. "I sure as hell know for a fact that you guys didn't know I was here."_

" _Things went bad at LA." Naruto told her._

" _Apparently, the Cartel put a hit on us and there's a warrant for our arrest by the FBI." Ed said._

" _And we ended up here to a bad start, thanks to Ed's antics." Al continued._

" _And these two pissed off the Russians by stealing their guns when they should've waited for me to decide." Naruto added._

Winry simply clicked her teeth once, staring at the three without any expression before sighing. Her arms were already crossed.

" _Why am I not surprised," Winry said, shaking her head. "Should I ask how you guys knew I was in that bar slash junkie paradise?"_

" _Well, we did meet this Nun woman who happened to help us." Al told her._

" _Wait, the Nun?" Winry repeated. "You mean Eda? Blonde lady, bubble gum enthusiast? That Nun?"_

" _...Yeah?" Naruto answered, nodding with doubt._

 _Once they said so, Winry rolled her eyes._

" _Ugh, that bitch." She groaned._

Ed read her tone and how she reacted to the name, giving away some sort of history between the two. Something common was found with the brothers.

" _I take it she screwed you over in a way?" Ed asked._

" _Something like that," Winry answered. "Lets just say that bitch loves to play games that won't guarantee you seeing the sun again and the crazy thing is, she'll enjoy it."_

Judging from that tone, the brothers felt concerned for their time in Roanapur and the future. They obviously can't go back to the US. This country seemed to be off the radar but the only cost was their safety and survival. They're trapped and safe at the same time. Whoever knows what would happen behind their backs. Anyone could be planning something against them, let alone dealing with Eda the Nun.


End file.
